Falling Down
by kinana
Summary: Cerita pohon sakura, seorang little prince yang mengharap kan cinta, dan seorang cupid yang tak percaya arti cinta dan menghianati Aphrodite. A little angel walk in the darkest abyss... A little angel return with the dark heart and evil plan... Falling Down
1. Appeal from the little prince

Minna~~~ kembali bersama Kinana lagi, dengan fic baru~~~

.

Jangan hajar daku... Kina tau kalau harusnya daku selesain fic yang lain dulu... #lirik fic The 7 Things I Hate About You#. Tapi, tapi... ini ide plot menggiurkan banget~~~ jadi, jadi... daku nggak tahan buat publish ni fic... akhirnya... Happy Reading minna~~~ dozou~~~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Falling Down**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Semoga Tite Kubo jadi fudan akut :D**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, Drama, Dll**

**Rating : T time~~**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu, RenRuki**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Typo(s), Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Chapter 0 : Appeal from the little prince

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

"Dengar, dengar, kalian tahu tidak. Katanya, kalau kalian berdoa dengan sungguh–sungguh di depan pohon sakura yang ada di taman belakang sekolah bagian pojok, nanti doa kalian akan terkabul lho~~." Rukia berkata pada anak–anak sekelas yang bersiap untuk pulang. Mendengar perkataan Rukia, semua terdiam. Lalu? Sedetik kemudian kelas menjadi sangat ricuh.

.

"Iya! Aku pernah berdoa di sana supaya dapat nilai bagus di sastra Jepang, dan hasilnya... aku dapat seratus waktu ulangan." seorang murid di kelas berkata

.

"Uhm. Aku pernah berdoa agar aku bisa makan makanan favorit ku, dan besoknya nenek ku datang dengan mambawa makanan favorit ku sebagai oleh–olehnya~~" seorang murid lain menimpali

.

"Bukankah meskipun musim dingin dan gugur bunga sakura di pohon itu masih terus bermekaran." kata seorang murid dengan rambut merah yang ditata bak nanas. Abarai Renji

.

"Iya! Tidak peduli musim semi, panas, gugur, atau dingin, bunga sakura di sana selalu bermekaran dan kelopaknya itu selalu berjatuhan dengan indah, di bawa oleh angin yang bertiup sepoi–sepoi." perkataan Rukia itu membuat kelas bertambah ricuh

.

.

.

_Sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur_

_._

_Cerita fairy tale menyebar dengan cepat dari mulut ke mulut_

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan sepasang iris emerald mengeratkan syal yang di pakainya, kaki mungilnya melangkah keluar kelas. Mengacuhkan seluruh cerita dongeng yang dianggapnya omong kosong. Sepasang kaki mungilnya melangkah ke belakang sekolah, menuju ke taman belakang. Mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon sakura paling pojok di taman belakang sekolahnya. Dia suka duduk di bawah sini, dia tidak peduli, setiap hari dia pasti selalu ada di sini. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang keindahan emerald miliknya.

.

"Hei, jangan tidur di sini" sebuah suara membuatnya membuka kelopak matanya

.

"Setidaknya kalau mau tidur gunakan sarung tangan" suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini diiringi gerakan dari si empunya suara yang memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih pada kedua telapak tangannya

.

Senyum. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna orange jabrik bak duren dan sepasang iris cinnamon itu tersenyum lebar pada si pemuda dengan sepasang iris emerald setelah memakaikannya sepasang sapu tangan

.

Cinnamon bertemu Emerald

.

"Ambil lah, aku masih punya yang lain di rumah" pemuda dengan iris cinnamon itu kembali berujar, lalu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya. Pergi, menjauh dari si pemilik iris emerald.

.

.

_._

_Pertemuan dua orang yang diikat takdir_

_._

_Bagaikan sebuah cerita dongeng yang diragukan kebenarannya_

_._

_Kemanakah cerita ini akan berakhir?_

_._

_Happy ending? Atau mungkin akan berakhir dengan tragis?_

.

.

.

.

.

Si pemuda beriris emerald menghela nafas berat, dia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap butiran salju dan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan dengan perlahan. Sungguh indah. Pandangan matanya beralih pada sepasang sarung tangan putih yang di pakaikan pemuda beriris cinnamon. Lagi–lagi dia menghela nafas panjang saat tak ditemukannya hal menarik yang bisa dia lakukan. Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura jatuh di telapak tanganya, iris emerald itu menatap lekat pada si kelopak bunga.

.

.

Lalu?

.

.

'Kami-sama...bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah cinta?' doanya tidak, lebih tepat disebut tanyanya dalam hati. Beberapa detik terlewati dalam diam. Si pemuda bermata emerald itu mendengus saat mengingat kembali perkataan terakhirnya. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman itu. Meninggalkan sakura itu.

.

'Heeehh... mana mungkin ada yang namanya 'cinta'. Itu hanya sebuah potongan cerita dongeng anak–anak' batin si pemuda sambil terus berjalan menjauh. Meskipun tak percaya dengan sesuatu seperti cinta sejati, tak bisa di pungkiri kalau di sudut terkecil hatinya dia menanggalkan secuil harapan. Harapan untuk menemukan cintanya. Menemukann sesosok yang bersedia menemaninya bukan karena kecerdasannya, atau karena harta berlimpah yang dihasilkan perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi karena sesuatu yang benar–benar di sebut 'cinta' itu sendiri.

.

.

_Semua pergi dengan secuil harapan_

_._

_Harapan yang entah akan menjadi harapan kosong atau apa_

_._

_Meninggalkan semuanya di belakang_

_._

_Tidak berhenti_

_._

_Tidak menoleh_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dewan langit, ruang persidangan

.

Di tengah – tengah ruangan bulat itu berdiri seorang gadis dengan sepasang iris hitam sekelam malam dan surai yang sama kelamnya dengan iris matanya. Baju terusan dengan rok selutut dan tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya berwarna putih bersih, sama putihnya dengan sepasang sayap yang lebar dan besar yang ada di punggungnya. Bibir tipis berwarna pink yang di milikinya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sinis saat para tetua yang berdiri mengelilinginya tampak berfikir serius.

.

.

.

Aphrodite

.

.

.

.

.

Dewi cinta dan kecantikan itu menghela nafas berat. Sebagai pimpinan sidang dia harus bisa bertindak bijak.

.

"Kuroyuki Hina, Apa alasan mu menabur tinta dalam kolam cinta di aula ini?" tanya dewi berparas cantik itu dengan suara lembut tapi tegas. Kuroyuki Hina —nama gadis dengan iris sekelam malam itu— menatap sinis pada Aphrodite dengan sebuah seringaian yang terpoles sempurna di muka cantiknya

.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mempercayai sesuatu yang bernama cinta lagi" kata gadis itu lantang. Para tetua dan Aphrodite sendiri terkejut mendengarnya. Hina semakin melebarkan seringainya disaat melihat para dewan dan Aphrodite terhenyak

.

"Aku. Kuroyuki Hina, mengundurkan diri sebagai cupid. Terserah kalian jika menganggap ku seperti Lucifer yang pada akhirnya malah membangkang Tuhan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya sudah tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang berbau 'cinta' dan aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan perasaan kosong" kata gadis beriris hitam kelam itu dengan nada penuh penekanan dan serius di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Dan?

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya gaun putih yang di kenakannya berubah menjadi hitam kelam, bulu–bulu sepasang sayap putihnya jatuh perlahan–lahan. Rontok. Digantikan dengan sayap berbulu gagak

.

.

.

Panah cupidnya telah berubah menjadi sebuah pedang hitam yang tajam dan panjang

.

.

.

Bergerak cepat, Hina melukai para tetua dan Aphrodite dengan condor knife 10 cm yang selalu di bawanya. Hanya menggores saja, sekedar melukai. Lalu secepat kilat terbang menjauh dari ruang persidangan yang menurutnya memuakkan. Pergi. Menghilang. Dari hadapan semua orang yang pernah dikenalnya

.

.

.

_Gadis kecil membangkang tuannya_

_._

_Apa yang dimilikinya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru_

_._

_Hati, pikiran, dan tubuh_

_._

_Jatuh terperosok ke dalam kegelapan_

_._

_Melantunkan melodi berdarah_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Kedua kaki jenjang itu berpijak di atas tanah, tubuh rampingnya di kelilingi kelopak yang berguguran. Secepat kilat sepasang sayapnya menghilang. Dia merundukkan badannya, mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang sudah jatuh di tanah. Iris kelamnya menatap lekat pada kelopak tak berdosa itu, seakan–akan ingin membakar kelopak itu

.

"Adakah yang meminta cinta?" bisik gadis beriris kelam itu lirih. Sangat lirih, sehingga hanya dirinya, pohon sakura, dan anging musim dingin yang mendengar

.

"Sou ka (begitu)" kata gadis itu lirih saat didengarnya si kelopak bunga membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya

.

Gadis itu menyeringai lebar. Lebar. Lebar. Lebar. Dan terbentuklah seringai iblis yang begitu sempurna terpoles di wajahnya

.

"Aku akan mewujudkan keinginan little prince itu" gadis itu menerbangkan si kelopak sakura lagi

.

"Siapa pemilik hati yang satunya" bisik si gadis dengan nada sing a song. Para kelopak sakura itu membentuk dua buah nama

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo X Hitsugaya Toshirou

.

.

.

.

.

_Keajaiban sebuah sakura terlihat_

_._

_Menunjukkan seluruh doa yang tersimpan_

_._

_Menunjukkan suratan takdir seseorang_

_._

_Mengatakan pada sang malaikat kegelapan_

_._

_Bahwa ini adalah jalannya si malaikat_

_._

_Jalan untuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang dibenci si malaikat_

_._

_Garis maulai si malaikat untuk menghancurkan suatu perasaan terikat yang disebut cinta_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ufufufufu...aku akan menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan, lalu aku akan menghancurkannya kembali" gadis itu kembali berbisik. Sedetik kemudian sosoknya menghilang tanpa jejak bersamaan dengan angin musim dingin yang menerpa

.

.

.

_Gadis kecil menyeringai senang_

_._

_Lonceng permainan telah dibunyikan_

_._

_Bersahutan dengan melodi penderitaan_

_._

_Hati, pikiran dan tubuh_

_._

_Semua telah melebur jadi satu dalam jurang kegelapan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A little angel walk in the darkest abyss..._

_._

_A little angel return with the dark heart and evil plan..._

_._

_Falling Down..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Coming soon..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

So, mind to reaview minna-san? Love you all!~~~

.

.

N.B = Aphrodite (versi Yunani) adalah seorang dewi cinta dan kecantikan. Venus dalam versi Romawi.

.

Cupid (Versi Yunani) anak bungsu Aphrodite. Eros dalam versi Romawi

.

A/N : thanks to **Dinda Rifka Olivia **yang telah bersedia mengomentari dan memeriksa typo ni fic, Dinda-chan~~~ kapan kamu mau bikin fic di FFn?! Kenapa bikinnya di fb mulu?

.

Buat **Aprillia Kurnianti Silalahi** a.k.a my beloved onii-chan~~

Nii-chan~~~ arigato... karena telah bersedia baca dan memeriksa kata–kata salah di fic ini~~~ tapi...tapi...aku nggak bisa bikin dialog awal jadi sedikit dewasa... ma'af kan daku yang masih childish ini...pada akhirnya saat nii-san bilang "Yang dialog awal ganti, bikin rada dewasa dan misterius gimana...gitu" aku langsung mengacak–ngacak kalimat di dalam memori ku, dan hasilnya... hanya dialog childish itu lah yang kudapat...jadi, aku nggak ganti dialog awal~~~ #nyengir kuda#


	2. Games Begin!

Update...update...daku update kembali...

.

Eheee... para pembaca fic daku yang lain harap sabar ya... soalnya feel dan mood cerita ku nyantol di sini mulu... jadinya yang keluar adegan kelanjutan fic ini... ehe... (._.)V Happy Reading minna~~~ dozou~~~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Falling Down**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo (ultah mu kapan anata~~~? #plaaak)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, Drama, Dll**

**Rating : T time~~**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu, RenRuki, HichiUlqui**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Typo(s), Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1 : Games Begin!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

_._

_Seekor kupu–kupu terbang dengan sayap patahnya_

_._

_Hinggap di jendela menara sang malaikat kegelapan_

_._

_Membisikkan sebuah kata penting_

_._

_Si malaikat berdiri,_

_._

_Menyeringai,_

_._

_Dan..._

_._

"_Let's begin my games minna~~"_

_._

_Semuanya telah masuk ke babak awal_

_._

_Babak permulaan dari sebuah permainan yang diciptakan si malaikat kegelapan..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Games 1 : New Student

.

.

Kelas 1–1

.

"Minna-san~~~ watashi Kuroyuki Hina desu, Yoroshiku~~ (semua~~ aku Kuroyuki Hina, salam kenal~~~)" seorang gadis dengan sepasang iris hitam sekelam malam, rambut panjang sepinggang yang sama kelam dengan iris matanya membungkuk, memberi gesture hormat.

.

"Nah, sekarang pilih tempat duduk yang kosong" seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan hiasan seperti genting berwarna putih a.k.a kenseikan, berkata dengan nada dingin. Kuchiki Byakuya namanya, seorang pemilik sekaligus guru matematika di KSA a.k.a Karankura Soul Academy. Aneh memang, tapi sekolah ini adalah sekolah paling elit se-Jepang, lulusan–lulusan yang keluar dari KSA pun banyak yang menjadi orang berada.

.

Hina berjalan perlahan, lalu duduk di bangku paling belang, pojok dekat jendela. Kelasnya yang kebtulanm berada di lantai 3, apa lagi bagian bangku yang ditempatinya menghadap ke taman belakang, membuatnya mendapat pemandangan bagus, yaitu taman dengan pohon dan bunga yang ditutupi oleh salju yang turun perlahan di awal musim dingin ini. Dia mendengus setelah menaruh tasnya, memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela. Lebih memilih mnelihat taman yang hampir beku dari pada melihat rumus di whiteboard dan Byakuya sambil mendengarkan ocehan sang guru yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

.

.

.

_Gadis kecil menatap bosan_

_._

_Mengamati butiran salju putih bersih yang turun perlahan_

_._

_Melihat bunga–bunga yang hampir beku karena hawa musim dingin_

_._

_Hawa yang sanggup membekukan_

_._

_Sama seperti hatinya yang telah beku entah karena apa_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih mencuat melawan gravitasi dan memiliki sepasang iris emerald dengan name tag bertuliskan 'Hitsugaya Toushiro' di seragamnya, berdiri di depan sebuah kelas dengan plang kelas yang bertuliskan 3–1. Sebenarnya dia datang kepagian, karena musim dingin seharusnya dia yang masih duduk di kelas 2 datang jam 8, alias tidak ada bimbel selama musim dingin. Tapi, dia ingin mengembalikan sepasang sarung tangan putih yang kemarin dipakaikan oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut duren, orang asing. Kemarin saat pulang dia menanyakan pada salah satu guru di ruang tata usaha tentang pemuda dengan rambut oranye bak duren, untung saja di KSA ini hanya ada seorang yang berambut oranye, dan dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Murid terpopular di KSA. Menghela nafas saat tak menemukan sosok si duren, dia melirik jam tangan biru langitnya yang dengan setia melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

.

"Kemana dia ya?" gumam Toushiro pada dirinya sendiri

.

"Mencari sesuatu..." sebuah bisikan lembut yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya itu membuat Toushiro membalikkan badanya

.

"...atau mungkin seseorang?" suara itu berujar lagi saat Toushirou telah melihat sosoknya. Toushirou mengulurkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih pada orang itu

.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut orange bak duren dan sepasang iris cinnamon itu mengernyit, membuat beberapa lipatan terlihat jelas di dahinya saat seorang pemuda dengan sepasang iris emerald yang tidak di kenalnya menyodorkan sepasang sapu tangan berwarna putih.

.

"Aku mengembalikan milik mu senpai" jelas Toushiro saat dia melihat wajah bingung Ichigo. Wajah senpai-nya itu berubah, lalu dengan cengiran lebar senpainya itu menatap dirinya hangat

.

"Tidak perlu begitu err... Toushirou" kata Ichigo sambil memincingkan sedikit matanya saat mencoba membaca name tag di seragam Toushiro

.

"Toushiro ja nai... Hitsugaya demo (bukan Toushiro tapi Hitsugaya)" kata Toushiro yang mengoreksi perkataan Ichigo

.

"Ahh... gomen (ma'af), tapi lebih enak memanggil nama kecil mu dari pada nama keluarga mu" kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ichigo menerima sarung tangan yang masih setia disodorkan Toushiro.

.

"Arigato (terimakasih), tapi... ne, Toushiro... nama ku Kurosaki Ichigo" kata Ichigo yang baru sadar kalau dia belum memperkenalkan diri

.

Toushiro mendengus, lalu menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan super datar a la seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro

.

"Pertama, bukan Toushiro tapi Hitsugaya. Kedua, saya tidak bertanya soal nama Kurosaki-senpai. Terakhir, karena saya sudah tidak ada perlu lagi dan saya yakin pasti senpai juga tidak ada perlu dengan saya, jadi saya permisi" kata Toushiro. Pemuda dengan iris emerald itu membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Ichigo dengan sebuah seringai terkembang yang tidak sempat dilihatnya

.

"Menarik..." bisik Ichigo diantara angin musim dingin yang berhembus, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tidak melihat sesosok bayangan yang sedang menyeringai senang di balik tembok koridor di belokan yang tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo dan Toushiro berbincang tadi.

.

"Ah... senang sekali rasanya permainan ku berjalan dengan lancar" kata sosok itu dengan nada sing a song. Sedetik kemudian sosok itu menghilang tanpa jejak

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menggesekkan kartu berwarna emas yang menjadi kunci pintu kamar asrama yang ditempatinya Toushiro menarik pintu kamar asramanya yang berada di lantai empat itu, kamar asrama dengan nomor 482

.

"Oh, ternyata kamar mu disini Toushiro?" sebuah suara membuat Toushiro berbalik, dan dirinya mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye bak duren dan sepasang iris cinnamon

.

"Apa kau mengikutiku Kurosaki-senpai?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada datar sedatar triplek gepeng. Dengan cepat Ichigo menggeleng

.

"Aku adalah kepala asrama cowok, dan kamar asrama ku selisih dua kamar dengan milik mu, lebih tepatnya kamar nomor 485" kata Ichigo sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu berwarna emas, kartu untuk membuka kunci pintu kamar di lantai empat

.

"Hitsugaya-kun, halo" sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat dan sepasang iris violet yang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut diikat bak nanas. Kuchiki Rukia dan Abarai Renji

.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Renji sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi gesture menyapa

.

"Renji" kata Ichigo balik menyapa. Rukia membungkuk hormat setelah sampai di depan Ichigo dan Toushiro

.

"Kurosaki-senpai, tumben disini" kata Rukia lembut

.

"Em-hm... ini semua gara–gara Byakuya sensei, ada seorang murid baru yang ditempatkan di salah satu kamar di lantai ini, tapi si murid baru ini nggak mau memakai kamar asrama yang ada di lantai empat. Maunya memakai asrama di lantai dua, sedang kan seluruh kamar asrama di lantai dua sudah penuh. Yah, sebagai sorang kepala asrama cowok aku di tendang dari kamar asrama ku yang lama dan di berikan kamar asrama di lantai ini" kata Ichigo panjang lebar dengan wajah pura–pura terpuruk

.

"Jadi, kau mengenalnya Ichigo?" tanya Renji sambil menunjuk Toushiro. Ichigo menatap Renji dengan seringaian. Renji tau maksud dari seringaian Ichigo itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah 'dia–incaran–baru' dan menjadi sahabat Ichigo sejak kecil sudah membuatnya mengerti apa maksud dari 'incaran baru' itu

.

"Kalian habis berkencan Rukia, Abarai-senpai" perkataan yang lebih mengarah ke pernyataan itu membuat Rukia yang sedang enak–enakan menyeruput chocolate milk shake-nya tersedak dengan wajah merah merona karena malu. Melihat itu Ichigo tertawa terbahak–bahak, Renji langsung sigap menepuk pelan pundak kekasihnya sambil membersihkan mulut Rukia dengan sapu tangannya dan melayangkan death glare tingkat tinggi pada Ichigo yang masih sibuk tertawa sambil gulung–gulung di lantai koridor kamar asrama, sedang Toushiro masih setia dengan bwajah datar dan tatapan malasnya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

Toushiro melihat jam tangan biru langitnya yang masih setia melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Bisakah membantuku membuat makalah sejarah?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro menghela nafas berat lalu membuka pintu kamar asramanya

.

"Rabu minggu depan, jam 04 sore di cafe tengah kota" kata Toushiro singkat, dia menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Mengacuhkan Rukia yang sedang berteriak 'Yatta' dan kedua senpainya yang sedang melongo. Cengo, karena dia begitu dingin

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu kamar asrama di lantai dua...

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang tengah mencampurkan bahan–bahan dari berbagai toples berwarna putih di sebuah kuali yang berisi cairan mencurigakan

.

"Hmm... tinggal sentuhan terakhir" kata gadis itu sambil mengambil sebuah bulu burung gagak lalu menusuk nadi pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan bulku itu. Dia meringis kesakitan saat ujung bulu gagak itu berputar di nadinya, mencoba membuat seluruh permukaannya terolesi darah. Setelah seluruhnya basah karena darahnya, dia memasukkan bulu itu ke dalam kuali

.

Perlahan. Perlahan. Perlahan. Sampai akhirnya seluruh cairan di dalam kuali itu berubah warna menjadi ungu tua

.

"Yatta! Come to me my beloved doll" sorak gadis itu saat cairan dalam kuali keluar dan membentuk sesosok figur yang mengenakan jubah hitam

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

.

SREEEEKKK

.

.

.

Figur berjubah hitam itu menatap bingung pada amplop coklat yang di sodorkan si gadis

.

"Aku sudah memanipulasi pikiran orang–orang yang ada di KSA ini. Lalu... ini adalah data tentang mu, apa yang kau perlukan, seperti kunci kamar dan bla...bla...bla... sekaligus hal–hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk ku" kata gadis itu. Si figur mengambil amplop coklat yang di sodorkan padanya, lalu membungkuk hormat. Si gadis tersenyum lembut, lalu tangan mungilnya mengelus pipi pucat yang dimiliki figur itu, gadis itu mendongak menatap sepasang emerald yang dimiliki pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

.

"Aku ingatkan. Kau. Adalah. Boneka ku. Jangan melangkah terlalu jauh. Aku tidak suka boneka ku membantah" kata gadis itu. Si figur mengangguk lalu berbalik, membuka pintu kamar asrama sang gadis lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar. Si figur masih bisa mendengar sayup–sayaup perkataan si gadis sebelum pintu kamar asrama itu tertutup sepenuhnya

.

"_panggil aku Hina-san, dan aku adalah junior mu disini"_

.

.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Esoknya...

.

Jum'at, 05 pagi

.

.

.

GRREEEEKKKK...

.

.

.

.

TAP...

.

.

.

.

TAP...

.

.

.

.

TAP...

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki dan gesekan antara roda koper dan jalan aspal itu memecah keheniangan di pagi yang dingin. Sesosok siluet dengan rambut putih jabrik dan kulit albino yang mengenakan celana jeans biru panjang, jaket hitam dengan tudung berbulu berwarna putih, serta kaos oranye di balik jaket yang tidak dikancing itu, berjalan kearah bangunan dengan lima lantai. Bangunan tempat dimana kamar asrama berjejer. Wajah tampannya dihiasi dengan sebuah seringaian lebar yang membuatnya tampak terlihat semakin keren. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan sebuah lift, lalu dia melepas kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di matanya. Menampakkan iris emas dengan latar hitam yang dimilikinya

.

.

.

"I'm coming sweet ototou~~~" bisiknya pelan

.

.

.

.

TING

.

.

.

Suara lift itu membuat pemuda berkulit albino itu fokus kembali pada pintu lift yang sekarang terbuka lebar, baru saja kaki kanannya melangkah masuk tapi...

.

.

.

BRRRUUUUUKK

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit albino itu terjembab jatuh ke depan, tubuhnya terasa berat karena tertimpa tubuh lain. Orang yang menimpanya itu berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dan kotor, lalu melenggang pergi dengan wajah yang tetap datar. Seperti tidak terjadi apa–apa

.

Pemuda dengan kulit albino itu menggeram kesal, lalu berdiri dan masuk ke dalam lift sambil menarik koper berwarna silver miliknya yang cukup besar. Setelah menekan tombol untuk menuju ke lantai 4 dia berbalik melihat si penabrak yang sekarang sedang menunduk, memperhatikan tumpukan kertas putih yang ada di tangnya

.

"Hoi! Kau!" si pemuda berkulit albino itu berteriak berniat memarahi pemuda yang tadi menabraknya.

.

Pemuda dengan rambut emo dan kulit putih itu mendongak, menatap orang yang membentaknya dengan tatapan datar dari kedua iris emeraldnya. Si pemuda berambut putih dan berkulit albino itu menatap si penabrak tepat di matanya

.

.

.

Emas bertemu Emerald

.

.

.

Niat si pemuda albino untuk memarahi orang yang menabraknya perlahan terkikis, tergantikan dengan niat untuk menatap emerald yang memandangnya dengan datar itu lebih lama. Memandang binar polos yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan datar si emearld

.

.

.

"Cantik" tanpa sadar si pemuda albino berbisik pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar si pemuda dengan iris emerald itu

.

TING

.

Si pemuda beriris emerald itu mendengus saat mendapati perkataan si albino

.

.

.

Lalu?

.

.

.

Dengan santai si pemuda beriris emerald itu melenggang pergi, melewati si pemuda albino. Langkahnya terhenti saat kaki kanannya berada di luar lift, dengan tatapan datar dia menoleh ke belakang. Melihat pemuda albino yang menahan lengan kanannya

.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si pemuda albino. Lagi–lagi si pemuda dengan rambut emo dan iris emerald itu mendengus

.

"Bukan urusan mu" katanya singkat dan dingin seraya menyentakkan dengan kasar tangan si pemuda albino yang menahan lengan kanannya, lalu melenggang pergi, dan menghilang di salah satu kamar asrama di lantai tiga

.

Melihat itu si pemuda albino yang memiliki iris emas berlatar hitam itu menyeringai

.

"Maa~~~ maa~~~ bersyukurlah ototou (adik cowok)... karena aniki (kakak cowok) memiliki target baru" kata si pemuda albino dengan seringai lebar yang terpoles sembpurna di wajahnya. Lalu dia masuk kembali ke dalam lift yang membawanya ke lantai empat. Lantai dimana kamar asrama adiknya berada

.

.

.

_Karakter baru telah muncul..._

_._

_Memeriahkan permainan yang di buat si malaikat kegelapan..._

_._

_Permainan yang menentukan akhir kehidupan cinta orang yang terlibat di dalamnya..._

_._

_Tidak bisa mundur_

_._

_Tidak bisa keluar_

_._

_Karena permainan sudah di mulai dari tadi..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Falling Down..._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued..._

_._

_._

_._

_So, minna~~~ sumbang reaview dong~~~_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Chibi-tan~~~ aku ucapkan **TANJOBI OMEDETO~~~~~** ini dari kado dari aku #lempar fic ini ke meja kerja Toushiro# ma'af kan aku sebagai kekasih yang durhaka karena tidak bisa membuat fic yang bagus untuk mu~~~ #diinjek Ichigo sampe gepeng# ummm… maunya sih ngepost tanggal 20… biar bareng~~~ Demo ne, dari pada nih menjamur mending aku post sekarang… kecepetan ga pa pa kan?

.

FUUUUUUUUUU~~~~~ lagi – lagi thank you buat onii-chan yang mau jadi beta readrs... tapi, tapi, ini fic aku akuin emang rada kusut deskripsinya #pegang kedua pundak nii-chan# tenang nii-chan, bukan hanya kamu kok! Aku aja yang nulis rada njlimet sendiri bacanya. Ehe~~ #nyengir #plaaak. Ugh... karena pipi ku sudah merah sangat karena korban tampar aku ucap kan bye–bye minna~~~ #dengan muka bonyok# Hiview Hiaseee (Reaview Please)


	3. PDKT

Halo minna-san~~ I'm come back~~ ada kah yang kangen pada ku? #pasang pose narsis tingkat dewa# *plaaak

.

Akhirnya aku terbebas dari tumpukan kertas dengan berbagai macam tulisan gaje yang disebut tugas~~ aku bebas~~~ #rentangin kedua tangan#

.

Dari pada ni fic ga kelar–kelar gara–gara kebanyakan author note mending kita cekidot aja yuuukkk...

.

Douzo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Falling Down**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo (Oi, jii-san... kapan Bleach tamat dengan ending IchiHitsu?*plaaaak*)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, Drama, Dll**

**Rating : Masih T kok~~**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu, RenRuki, ShiroUlqui**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Typo(s), Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

Games 2 : PDKT

.

.

.

.

.

Awan kelabu telah memenuhi langit, menyembunyikan cahaya malam bernama bintang, membuat malam yang sudah gelap semakin suram. Di sebuah atap di salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang berada di dalam Karakura Soul Academy berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang mengamati gemerlap lampu–lampu di dalam Academy.

.

Karakura Soul Academy adalah sebuah sekolah bergengsi yang terletak di salah satu pulau di Jepang dengan tingkatan SMP, SMA, dan Universitas. Di dalam sekolah tersebut terdiri dari asrama untuk tempat tinggal anak-anak Karakura Soul Academy, fasilitas olahraga, dan fasilitas belajar yang sangat komplit beserta tempat belanja, hiburan, sekaligus makan. Setiap anak yang memasuki Karakura Soul Academy akan sulit untuk keluar karena untuk keluar dari Pulau tempat Karakura Soul Academy haruslah menanti perahu antar-jemput yang datangnya entah kapan, naik kereta listrik yang menggunakan jembatan sebagai relnya yang hanya datang setahun sekali yaitu saat kelulusan siswa atau berenang sampai menemukan pulau berpenghuni lainnya.

.

Dan kini, sepasang iris hitam gadis itu memandang bosan pada kelap–kelip yang dihasilkan oleh penerangan bangunan–bangunan yang ada di Karakura Soul Academy. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh sebuah kepingan salju yang turun dari langit.

.

"Kirei da na?(Cantik, kan?)" gadis itu berucap ketika sepasang telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki, rambut panjangnya melambai–lambai ditiup angin, rok biru dongker yang dikenakannya bergerak ringan ke kanan–kiri, sedangkan sepasang iris hitam kelamnya tak lepas dari sekeping salju yang ada di telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

.

.

Sosok yang mengenakan jubah itu berhenti tepat selangkah di belakang si gadis, dengan cepat dia memakaikan sebuah syal berwarna merah di leher si gadis.

.

"Udara sedang dingin Hina-san" kata sosok berjubah itu dengan nada datar, kedua iris emerald yang mengintip dari balik jubah yang dikenakannya tampak memandang bosan. Gadis yang dipanggil Hina itu cemberut. Tapi tetap menatap pada kepingan salju di tangannya.

.

Hening. Tiba–tiba Hina berbalik, menatap si sosok berjubah dengan sorot innocent dan senyum malaikat, lalu menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat dengan beberapa kelopak sakura di sampulnya. Dia berjalan dengan ringan, melewati si sosok berjubah begitu saja.

.

"Ihihihihi omoshiroi(Menarik)" kata Hina sambil terkikik senang dengan senyuman malaikat yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

.

Ya, malaikat berhati iblis

.

Senyuman malaikat kegelapan

.

.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

.

Burung–burung berkicau, matahari masih berada di balik awan, membuat langit berwarna keabuan. Mendung. Memang hujan salju sudah berhenti semalam, tapi awan gelap masih enggan angkat kaki dari langit pagi. masih berhasrat untuk menyembunyikan sang mentari.

.

.

.

Kamar asrama no.485, Lantai. 4

.

"Aniki~~ bangun~~ ini hari pertama mu di semester dua kan" sesosok pemuda dengan rambut oranye mengguncang–guncang tubuh sosok pemuda lainnya yang berkulit albino.

.

"Nggghhh...5 menit lagi kaa-san..." sosok pemuda albino itu mengigau, memalingkan muka dari si rambut oranye a.k.a Ichigo yang sedang berusaha membangunkan dirinya.

.

.

.

CTAK

.

.

.

Dan muncul lah empat persimpangan di dahi Ichigo. Mengembungkan pipinya, Ichigo melangkah ke kamar mandi, lalu kembali dengan sebuah gayung. Oh, bukan, itu bukan lah gayung biasa, melain kan sebuah gayung keramat berisi air dingin.

.

.

BYUR

.

.

"ANIKI! HAYAKU(CEPAT)! BANGUN!"

.

.

Suara guyuran air dan teriakan yang membahana ke penjuru ruangan itu membuat sang albino angkat kaki dari alam mimpinya. 'Damn it. Padahal kan aku lagi enak–enakan ngelakuin yang 'iya–iya' sama cowok yang baru kutemuin di lift kemarin' batin si pemuda albino. Merutuki orang yang dikira sebagai ibunya.

.

"Ha'i, ha'i(iya, iya) Shiro bangun kaa-san(ibu)" kata si albino, masih ngelindur rupanya.

.

Ichigo memandang tajam pada pemuda albino yang menempati kasur king sizenya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya. Kurosaki Shiro.

.

Kurosaki Shiro adalah kakak yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kurosaki Ichigo, dia memiliki kulit albino, iris emas dengan latar hitam, tubuh jangkung dan atletis, juga sebuah seringai lebar dan menyeramkan –bagi Ichigo dan membuatnya tidak mengerti mengapa para cewek pada histeris terpesona dengan seringai kakanya– sama seperti Ichigo, Shiro adalah orang yang terkenal kerena perkerjaannya sebagai model di dunia Internasional. Dan, kemarin dia sengat terkejut saat pagi–pagi buta dia membuka pintu dan menemukan kakaknya dengan seringaian lebar yang mengembang di depan pintu kamar asramanya.

.

Flashback...

.

"Bukan kah harusnya aniki masih berada di Jerman? Ini belum waktunya kelulusan kan?" Ichigo memberondong kakaknya a.k.a Kurosaki Shiro dengan bermacam–macam pertanyaan setelah menarik kakaknya itu ke dalam kamarnya. Sedang yang ditanya cuman menguap.

.

"Did ya' miss me?(Kau merindukan ku?)" tanya Shiro, nggak nyambung. Ichigo menghela nafas, lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan manis untuk kakak tersayang.

.

"Ne, aniki...(Katakan kak...) harusnya aniki masih di Jerman kan? Aniki nggak di DO (Drop Out) dari universitas gara–gara sering ambil cuti kan?" Ichigo bertanya khawatir. Melihat itu Shiro malah terkekeh gaje.

.

"Lie~~ kamu tenang saja otouto...aku disini karena bosan dengan Jerman, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke universitas di sini sampai aku selesai dengan universitas" kata Shiro

.

"Memang aniki anak tahun ke berapa?" tanya Ichigo

.

"Tahun ke 2" jawab Shiro singkat

.

"Kapan mulai masuk?" tanya Ichigo lagi

.

"Senin besok. Hari ini aku mau tidur sepuasnya di sini, karena kepala sekolah belum memberikan kunci kamar asrama buat ku. Ugh...badan ku rasanya kaku semua gara–gara berdiam diri selama 12 jam di pesawat" jelas Shiro. Mendengar kalimat '12 jam' membuat Ichigo mengernyit.

.

"Memang aniki nggak transit dulu di salah satu negara gitu?" tanya Ichigo. Karena setahu dirinya jika kita ingin naik pesawat dari Jerman dan langsung berhenti di bandara internasional Tokyo itu tidak bisa. Pasti harus transit dulu.

.

"Ehehehehe... pake pesawat yang dihadiahin tou-san waktu ulang tahun ku yang ke 17 dong~~" jawab Shiro. Ichigo sweetdrop dengernya.

.

"Bagaimana dengan modeling? Aniki nggak bisa keluar dari pulau ini sebelum aniki menyelesaikan tahun ke 5" kata Ichigo

.

"Rehat bentar. Kamu kira aku robot apa? robot aja kalo nggak dikasih istirahat bisa rusak" jawab Shiro santai

.

"Manager aniki nggak marah?" tanya Ichigo. Dengan cepat Shiro menoleh dan menatap adiknya lekat–lekat.

.

"Aku yakin aniki belum ijin sama manager aniki untuk pindah unversitas dan terbang ke sini" kata Ichigo seakan mengetahui hal yang ingin ditanyakan Shiro. Mendengar itu Shiro cuman nyengir lima jari.

.

"Kekekekeke...jika si cerewet itu tau, dia juga nggak bisa melakukan apa pun kok" Shiro tertawa iblis dengan seringai sempurna begitu membayangkan kalau sekarang managernya yang masih berada di Jerman sedang kalang–kabut karena dirinya. Poor manager.

.

End Flashback

.

"Aniki. Aku. Bukan. Kaa-san." Kata Ichigo penuh penekanan dan tatapan tajam ketika Shiro sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Sedang yang ditatapin cuman nyengir watados terus ngecir ke kamar mandi.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

Kini Ichigo sudah siap dengan t-shirt oranye, jeans hitam, jaket abu–abu yang tak dikancing dengan tudung berbulu, dan sepasang sepatu sneaker berwarna abu–abu. Sedang kan Shiro mengenakan kemeja putih, rompi berwarna biru tanpa lengan, jeans berwarna biru, dan sepasang sepatu sneaker putih. Hari ini Ichigo akan pergi ke taman ria, awalnya hanya bersama Renji, Rukia, dan Toushiro –untuk mengajak Toushiro dia dan Rukia harus memohon mati–matian kemarin, dan berhubung Rukia adalah sahabat masa kecil Toushiro akhirnya Toushiro mau diajak ke taman ria– tapi, berhubung kakaknya a.k.a Shiro kemarin merengek sambil memasang pupy eyes yang malah membuat Ichigo ingin muntah, akhrinya Ichigo harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan PDKT dengan Toushiro ditemani Shiro. Nggak bisa bebas PDKT. Poor Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

Di depan kamar 482

.

Renji bergerak gelisah, jujur saat ini dia cemburu berat. Habisnya... gimana nggak cemburu coba kalau kita melihat pacar kita dengan mata kepala sendiri lagi brcanda sama cowok lain?. Oke. Renji tau Rukia cuman nganggep Toushiro sebagai sahabat cowok yang cantik, maka dari itu saat ini dia berusaha menahan emosinya mati–matian saat Rukia tertawa renyah karena mendengar perkataan Toushiro yang dingin.

.

.

'Oh, Ichigo... cepat datang dan tarik terget mu sebelum aku memukulnya' batin Renji miris.

.

"Oi, minna~~~" sebuah suara teriakan itu membuat ketiga sosok manusia yang ada di sana menoleh. Awalnya Renji tersenyum girang saat melihat sahabatnya a.k.a Ichigo berlari ke arahnya, tapi senyum itu lenyap begitu dia melihat sosok iblis –begitu lah Renji menganggapnya– yang sedang menyeringai lebar, sementara itu Rukia dan Toushiro cuman menampakkan wajah polosnya. Memiring kan kepalanya sedikit dan berkedip sekali. Lalu?

.

.

.

CROOOOOOOTT

.

.

.

Ah, selamat untuk Toushiro dan Rukia. Kalian telas berhasil membuat 2 pemain di fic ini mimisan akut karena wajah 'polos–minta–dirape' milik kalian. Sedang kan orang yang tadinya berada di belakang Ichigo a.k.a Shiro kini sedang tertawa sambil guling–guling karena liat wajah merah padam milik adiknya.

.

Ichigo, kamu benar–benar seorang strawberry nak! #Kinana ditendang#

.

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya beres –bersihin mimisan maksudnya– mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol bertuliskan lantai dasar, setelah itu pintu lift tertutup dan benda kotak itu membawa mereka ke bawah.

.

.

.

TING

.

.

.

Suara yang menandakan berhentinya lift itu membuat Ichigo –yang paling dekat dengan pintu lift– melirik indikator di samping pintu yang menunjukkan angka 3.

.

.

.

SREEEEEEEEKK

.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda dengan kulit pucat, rambut emo, dan sepasang iris emerald. Sepsang tinganya sedang disumpal(?) oleh headphone yang sedang dikenakannya, sementara itu sepsang iris emeraldnya sedang menatap lurus ke layar I-phone yang sedang di pegangnya dan jari–jari tangan kirinya dengan lincah memporak–porandakan isi I-phone touchscreen itu dengan lincah. Tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang iris emas dengan latar hitam sedang meperhatikannya dari pojokan lift sambil menyeringai. Melirik seringai kakaknya, Ichigo cuman bisa H2C a.k.a Harap–Harap Cemas akan nasib yang akan di terima si cowok beriris emerald yang kebetulan adalah teman sekelasnya dan Renji, sekaligus wakil OSIS di SMA Karakura Soul Academy ini.

.

"Ohayo Ulquiorra~" sapa Ichigo dengan senyuman charmingnya.

.

"Hn" jawab si cowok beriris emerald itu yang ternyata bernama Ulquiorra Sciffer. Sepasang irisnya masih menatap lekat pada layar I-phone, tidak melirik pada Ichigo sedikit pun –yang saat ini berdiri di belakangnya–

.

"Ehehehehehe..." Ichigo cuman bisa ketawa gaje mendengar tanggapan Ulquiorra. Yah, tidak salah jika Ulquiorra dinobatkan sebagai cowok dingin nomer satu di SMA Karakura Soul Academy ini.

.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

Shiro yang berdiri paling belakang atau lebih tepat dipojokan belakang lift, masih setia dengan seringai lebarnya. Sepasang iris emas yang di latari hitam miliknya memindai si emerald dengan seksama dari belakang.

.

'Jaket putih yang rada tipis dengan tudung kepala,' batin Shiro sambil memandangi jaket yang dikenakan si emerald, sehingga membuat lekuk tubuh si emerald yang termasuk dalam jajaran cowok ramping terbentuk sempurna. Shiro menjilat bibirnya melihat itu.

.

'Sexy' batin Shiro. Mesum

.

'Jeans putih dan sepatu converse hitam dengan strip putih. Uhm-hm...cocok' batin Shiro lagi. Merasa kagum dengan style si emerald.

.

Saat asik–asiknya mengamati, suara adiknya membuatnya berhenti menilai si emerald itu. Mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat adiknya menyapa si emerald dengan akrab.

.

'Jadi namanya Ulquiorra, nama yang bagus' puji Shiro

.

"Ah, kau mau kemana Uquiorra?" tanya Ichigo ramah

.

"Ulquiorra-senpai, ingin ke gedung sekolah?" Rukia berusaha menebak

.

"Kau pasti ingin mengurus berkas OSIS kan?" tebak Renji

.

"..." as ussual, Toushiro hanya diam

.

"Bukan urusan kalian" kata Ulquiorra dingin

.

Mendengar itu Shiro semakin tertarik untuk meluluh kan hati si emerald ini. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang selalu berkomitmen, Shiro adalah orang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, alias play boy. Jadi, saat kemarin dirinya dicuekin sama Ulquiorra, dia merasa tertantang untuk menakhlukan hati cowok stoic itu. Karena baru Ulquiorra doang nih, yang nggak kelepek–kelepek pas liat dia dan berani nyuekin dia –selain keluarganya–

.

"Apa kah cowok beriris emerald selalu dingin" kata Shiro sarkatis sambil menatap Ulquiorra setelah sebelumnya melirik Toushiro. Bermaksud mengejek, terlihat jelas pada seringai mengejek yang dipasang di wajah tampannya itu.

.

"Apa semua keturunan Kurosaki orang yang ribut" balas Ulquiorra datar. Nggak terpancing emosi sama ledekan Shiro.

.

Shiro mendengus. Nggak nyangka dia kalau Ulquiorra itu –mungkin– emotionless.

.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana cowok cantik?" tanya Shiro. Berusaha membangkit kan amarah –atau setidaknya ekspresi kesal– Ulquiorra.

.

Dan?

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra mendengus

.

'Heeehh...dia ingin memancing emosi ku' batinnya masih dengan tampang datar. Dia tidak akan semudah itu menunjukkan emosinya, yang benar saja! Dia adalah pewaris tunggal tahta keluarga Sciffer. Keluarga yang dikenal dengan sifat dingin, cuek, misterius, dan emotionless.

.

'Jangan harap bisa memancing ku menunjukkan ekspresi berarti albino' Ulquiorra berkata sekaligus menyeringai dalam hati.

.

"Hm? Apa kau berencana membuntuti ku albino-kun?" kata Ulquiorra mengejek. Mendengar itu kedua iris shiro terbelalak untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tubuh jangkung itu bergetar.

.

.

.

Bergetar

.

.

.

Bergetar

.

.

.

Berge—

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," suara tawa Shiro terdengar menggelegar dari dalam lift. Cowok albino itu tertawa hingga terpingkal–pingkal, tidak mempedulikan Rukia yang telinganya jadi conge, Renji yang nyaris mati karena suara tawanya yang membuat si merah itu ayan di tempat, Ichigo yang menepuk jidatnya dan mengutuki dirinya tujuh turunan dan Toushiro yang reaksinya sama dengan Ulquiorra yaitu, menaikkan satu alis dengan muka emangnya–ada–yang–lucu?.

.

"Ha-ah...kamu benar–benar lucu Ulqui-chan~~" kata Shiro dengan menambahkan suffix chan pada nama Ulquiorra dan memotong nama orang seenaknya.

.

"Ck. Aku bukan cewek" kata Ulquiorra setelah berdecak sebal

.

"Mau protes, hm...?" kata Shiro sambil mendongakkan kepala –bersikap sombong– dan memandang cowok yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu dengan seringai merendahkan. Minta dihajar.

.

Ulquiorra tetap pasang muka datar padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah mencak – mencak pengen meninju wajah sombong yang disertai seringaian itu.

.

"Senpai... lift-nya sudah berhenti" akhirnya, salah satu pemeran utama kita dikasih dialog juga oleh author fic ini.

.

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakkan suasana di lantai dasar asrama yang cukup sepi. Ulquiorra baerjalan keluar tanpa mengucapkan bye – bye, Matta ashita, apa lagi Jaa. Melangkah kan sepasang kaki jenjangnya, cowok dengan sepasang iris emerald dan rambut emo itu berjalan menuju receptcionist lalu menyerahkan sebuah map biru yang tadi dia sembunyikan di balik jaket putih yang dikenakannya. Entah memang syaraf otak Shiro dan author lagi kejepit atau Shiro memang orang yang super jahil, pemuda albino itu menyeringai. Melangkah kan kakinya keluar lift dan meninggalkan saudara dan teman – temannya di belakang, dia menyeringai jahil saat sepasang iris emas berlatar hitam muliknya menangkap pemandangan Ulquiorra yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan si receptcionist cewek seputar dokumen dalam map biru itu. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke samping si emo. Dan?

.

.

.

.

.

CUPPPP

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini. Kurosaki Shiro, berhasil mengambil kevirginan pipi pucat yang dimiliki Ulquiorra Sciffer. Sedang kan sang korban a.k.a Ulquiorra dan penonton a.k.a Ichigo CS sedang membeku menjadi batu, si terdakwa a.k.a Shiro sedang berlari keluar gedung asrama sambil tertawa iblis.

.

.

Ckckck...yang tabah ya Ulqui-chan!

.

.

Kata author yang minta di cincang Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : To Be Continued

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Kemarin abis googling langsung syok karena ternyata judul Falling Down udah pernah dibuat judul lagu ama mbak Selena dan Avril. Hiks...padahal nih judul aku pikirin 2 hari 2 malem trus berharap nggak pernah ada yang make nih judul, tapi ternyata... langsung deh kena WB mendadak pas tahu fakta menyakitkan kayak gitu... aku sampe baca nih chapter 5 kali buat dapet adegan kelanjutannya, tapi... 3 hari kemudian baru dapet adegan tengah sampe TBC... ckckck...fakta yang menyakitkan...hiks...hiks...srrooooottt #lap ingus#

.

Oh ya, gomen ne... baru sadar kalo di chap kemarin aku nulis HichiUlqui bukan ShiroUlqui... hyaaaa... padahal disini namanya kan bukan Shirosaki Hichigo lagi~~ tapi, Kurosaki Shiro... gomen ne~~ dan lagi buat Megu-senpai... gomen! Aku ngambil nama Kurosaki Shiro dari fic mu yang berjudul Forever Someone tanpa bilang-bilang... hontou ni gomen ne senpai~~ #sujud-sujud# oh ya! Night Walkersnya di tunggu apdetannya senpai~~ #senyum charming#

.

Gomen lagi kalau menurut kalian chapter ini ngebosenin banget. Yah, seperti narasi di atas, syaraf ku lagi kejepit karena judul fic ini.

.

Uhm... untuk menutup nih fic, aku ucapin Merry Christmas bagi yang merayakan~~

.

Jadi minna-san~~ reaview ya... biar ide ku balik lagi buat chap lanjutannya ini a.k.a chap 3. Reaviewnya...Onegai~~ #puppy eyes no jutsu + nadah tangan#


	4. Taman Ria

Hisashiburi minna~~ aku kembali... ada kah yang rindu pada ku~~#nyengir# Aku telah bangkit dari WB mendadak yang disebabkan judul fic!#berapi-api# dan pengen banget menistai fandom Bleach dengan fic ku ini~~#ketawa nista# dan...ini dia, Falling Down Chapter 3~~~

.

Dozou...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Falling Down**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo-chan~~ terimakasih atas manga dan anime Bleach~~ #sujud-sujud#**

**Best Of Me by Daniel Powter**

**U&I by After School Tea Time (Kalau ga tau liat aja anime K-On! #promosi#)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Supernatural dll**

**Rating : T desu~**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu, ShiroUlqui**

**Slight : RenRuki (cuman setitik)**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3 : Taman Ria

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

"_Fly to Seoul, nawa let's dance dance..._"

.

Suara musik berdentum keras dari sebuah headphone. Pemiliknya sedang menatap dengan mata blink-blink a la cewek–cewek di manga serial cantik, setelah sepuluh detik berlalu pemilik headphone itu menatap mp4 player berwarna hitam yang dimilikinya lalu menekan tombol stop, membuat suara musik tak lagi terdengar. Mengalungkan headphonenya di leher, dia membiarkan ramput panjang hitamnya melambai–lambai dipermainkan angin sore. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam taman bermain, melupakan sejenak tentang renca iblisnya soal mempermainkan perasaan orang.

.

'Setidaknya aku punya dia' batin gadis itu, berencana melimpahkan pekerjaannya pada boneka kesayangannya

.

.

.

Ckckckck... kau benar–benar pemain yang tidak bertanggung jawab Hina-chan!

.

Author geleng–geleng kepala. Tidak habis pikir dengan OC-nya yang satu ini

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

Toushiro memandang pintu masuk taman ria dengan pandangan datar, sepsang iris emeraldnya menatap bosan. Kalau saja Rukia yang berstatus sahabat dari kecilnya tidak memaksanya ikut, kalau saja Kurosaki-senpainya tidak merengek dan mengancam dirnya dengan sejuta ancaman, kalau saja Abarai-senpainya mengatakan kalau mereka tidak perlu ke taman ria, dan yang terakhir dan paling penting, kalau saja author kita ini sedang tidak mempunyai semangat untuk menistai para chara Bleach, pasti dia tidak perlu berada di tempat ramai seperti ini.

.

"Ummm...Ulquiorra-senpai anda ingin ke mana?" tanya Rukia sopan

.

Tanpa sekedar mengatakan 'sana' atau menunjuk tempat tujuannya, Ulquiorra bergegas pergi dari situ. Dia melangkahkan kainya dengan cepat, sedang kan Shiro menyeringai sambil ikut berjalan di belakang pemuda dengan rambut emo dan iris emrald itu.

.

"Kalau begitu biar aku sendiri yang mencari tahu. My emotionless Ulqui-chan~~" kata Shiro sambil mengikuti langkah Ulquiorra. Sementara itu orang–orang yang di tinggalkannya hanya mampu bersweatdrop ria.

.

"Waaaahhh...Renji. Lihat! lihat! aku mau naik itu!" seru Rukia sambil menunjuk sebuah rollercoaster dengan panjang lintasan 8m dan langsung menyeret cowok bersurai merah itu sebelum sempat menolak.

.

"Ku harap Renji bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat" kata Ichigo.

.

Wink

.

Wink

.

Wink

.

Toushiro mengedipkan kedua matanya tiga kali, lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan dan menatap Ichigo polos.

.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Toushiro. Tidak menyadari bahwa ekspresi imutnya ini bisa membuat Ichigo pingsan di tempat karena kehabisan darah. Menahan mimisan mati–matian, Ichigo menatap kedua iris emerald itu lekat, sedetik kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Nggak kuat euy liat ekspresi seimut itu!. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangan Toushiro dan menyeretnya memasuki area taman ria.

'Ha-ah...Renji semoga kau ta mati lemas karena terlalu banyak memacu adrenalin' batin Ichigo sambil tersenyum miris akan nasib sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Kau memang sahabat yang baik strawberry-kun!

.

Seru author yang pengen dibankai.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

Di sebuah gedung bioskop...

.

Dua orang pemuda yang duduk di kursi deret paling depan sedang manatap bosan pada film yang sedang berlangsung, yang mempunyai iris emas terlihat sangat mengantuk sedangkan yang memiliki iris emerald menatap datar setiap adegan yang bermunculan di layar. Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil memakan popcorn masing–masing tidak memperdulikan isak tangis lebay yang di keluarkan oleh penonton bioskop lainnya dan telah menistai telinga mereka dengan suara cengeng yang cempreng.

.

"Menggelikan" akhirnya si erelad berkomentar setelah mendengus

.

"Cih. Aku heran, cewek itu pabbo(bodoh :bhs korea) sekali, masa karena seorang pangeran saja dia rela mengorbankan suaranya supaya di tukar dengan kaki lalu menghilang menjadi buih. Hontou ni baka! (benar–benar bodoh!)" komentar si emerald lagi, kali ini panjang lebar.

.

"Yah, aku setuju soal itu. tapi kau tahu? Versi dis*ey-nya happy ending" komentar si pemilik iris emas berlatar hitam a.k.a Shiro

.

"Tetap saja...ini sungguh bodoh dan menggelikan. Cih. Aku benci cerita putri duyung" kata si emerald a.k.a Ulquiorra setelah sebelumnya berdecak kesal.

.

"Kalau kau membencinya kenapa memilih ini?" tanya Shiro, beberapa kerutan muncul di dahinya. Menandakan sia sedang bingung. Awalnya dia pikir Ulquiorra sama dengan cewek–cewek yang dikencaninya selama ini, cengeng dan pencinta angst story, ternyata...

.

"Aku pikir kau akan berhenti mengikuti ku karena cerita ini nggak banget" kata Ulquiorra jujur plus masih sempat memaki–maki film yang ditontonnya. Shiro menyeringai. Bener sih apa yang dibilang Ulquiorra, kalau sama mantan–mantan pacarnya dulu dia ogah banget buat nonton film angst kaya gini, menghabiskan air mata euy!. Yah, meskipun dia bukan termasuk cowok yang melankolis sih... kan tetep aja tuh film menurutnya nggak banet buat seorang cowok. Tapi, entah kenapa pas Ulquiorra yang masuk tubuhnya serasa bergerak sendiri untuk membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalam gedung yang sama dengan Ulquiorra.

.

Membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit ke samping. Shiro menatap kedua iris emerald itu dalam–dalam.

.

.

.

.

Emas bertemu emerald

.

.

.

.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana anata?(sayang?)" tanya Shiro sambil menunjukkan killer smilenya yang bikin author terbang ke dunia lala land.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra's POV

.

Dia menatap ku lekat dengan sepasang iris emasnya. Entah kenapa saat ini jantung ku langsung berdegup kencang. Apa aku kelainan jantung ya?. Ha-ah, lihat aku mulai nggak waras nih kayaknya.

.

"Habis ini kita mau kamana anata?(sayang?)" Oh, kali ini dia tersenyum manis pada ku, dan jujur itu semakin membuat jantung ku tak normal. Sialan kau albino...beraninya membuat jantung ku bermasalah. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu...apa tadi dia bilang anata?. Aku masih terdiam menatapnya.

.

"Hm...apa ada sesuatu di wajah ku a-na-ta?" tanyanya lagi kali ini sambil mengeja kalimat 'anata', sontak kedua iris ku membulat. Aku berdiri dari kursi yang ku duduki lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja di kursinya. Aku yakin saat ini pasti ada semburat merah di wajah ku, karena jujur aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajah ku memanas saat ini.

.

'Ck. Apa–apaan sih aku ini! Dasar baka(bodoh).' Makiku pada diri ku sendiri di dalam hati. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang berjalan santai di belakang ku masih tetap dengan seringainya yang menurut ku...keren. arrrrgggghhhh lihat! aku sekarang malah memujinya! Aku benar–benar sudah gila!.

.

"I'm definitely being damn crazy" umapat ku pelan, sehingga hanya aku, angin, tuhan, dan author yang tau.

.

.

Ya, iya lah Ulqui-chan~~ ini fic kan aku yang bikin!

.

Kata author yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berbisik di telinga ku.

.

Ulquiorra's POV End

.

.

.

.

.

Time Zone (Salah satu fasilitas game indoor yang disediakan taman ria)

.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini senpai?" tanya Toushiro datar sambil memindai seluruh ruangan game center itu.

.

"Tentu kita akan memain kan game. Kalau menang kita akan dapat tiket dan bisa menukarkan tiketnya dengan hadiah di sana" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk stand penukaran tiket dan berniat promosi soal game center ini. Tiba–tiba saja kedua iris emerald itu tidak lagi datar dan dingin melainkan berganti dengan sebuah binar yang penuh rasa ketertarikan.

.

"Hontou? (benar kah?)" tanya Toushiro yang ternyata seorang maniak game sejati. Sepasang irisnya berbinar senang. Membuat Ichigo sweetdrop sendiri dengan ke OOC-an calon ralat ukenya ini. Sekedar informasi, Ichigo tidak mau menganggap Toushiro sebagai calon ukenya karena dia yakin dengan takdir yang digariskan kami-sama sekaligus dengan kecintaan author terhadap IchiHitsu, pasti dirinya bisa mendapat kan sang little ice prince ini.

.

.

.

Ckckck... kau sungguh percaya diri nak!

.

.

Kata author berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan Hitsugaya Toushiro kali ini. Khukhukhukhukhu...

.

Errr lupakan tulisan gaje di atas. Ayo kembali ke jalan yang benar *plaaak #mode serius : ON#

.

.

.

"Hey, Kurosaki-senpai... bisa dance ga?" tanya Toushiro memulai percakapan saat mereka berdiri di depan sebuah mesin game yang melibat kan game floor (Author tidak tahu apa namanyaXD #nyengir watados). Ichigo menatap uke-nya dengan intens

.

.

.

TATAP

.

.

.

TATAP

.

.

.

TATAP

.

.

.

Sebuah seringai terkembang mulus di wajah tampannya. Hiii...sekarang dia mirip 1000% dengan anikinya yang bernama Shiro.

.

"Tentu. Kau mau battle dance Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tenang yang terkesan menantang.

.

Toushiro yang dari sananya memang seorang cowok yang nggak suka dianggap remeh karena menolak sebuah tantang dari cowok lainnya akhirnya menggangguk setuju. Sebuah seringai ikut bermain di wajah imutnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin sadis(?) di mata author dan imut di mata Ichigo.

.

Ha-ah. Dasar manuasia syaraf kejepit!

.

.

Maki author yang nggak sadar kalau syaraf dirinya pun juga kejepit.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

"YOU WIN!" tulisan bercapslock yang muncul di layar Toushiro itu membuat si pemuda dengan sepasang iris emerald dan surai putih itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan err ralat tepatnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sedang kan lawannya a.k.a pemudan dengan surai oranye yang ditata jabrik bak duren, sekaligus memiliki sepasang iri cinnamon sedang pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram sambil mengorek–ngorek ubin game center dengan gumaman frustasi 'aku kalah dari uke ku sendiri...kami-sama...apa salah ku?' seperti itu. Melihat kondisi Kurosaki-senpainya entah kenapa Toushiro jadi menampakkan senyuman tulusnya yang membuat wajahnya makin imut.

.

"Kurosaki-senpai... sudah. Jangan pundung lagi. Ayo tanding game yang lain!" seru Toushiro dengan ke-OOC-an yang merajalela(?)

.

Di sana...

.

Sepasang iris cinnamonnya membulat begitu mendapat sebuah pemandangan bagus. Dengan cepat semangatnya yang tadi lenyap kembali merasuki dirinya. Dengan semangat '45 bak mau perang, Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Toushiro dan berlari sambil menyeret cowok imut itu ke sebuah ruangan kedap suara dengan plang di pintunya yang bertuliskan 'challenge your voice'. Setelah membayar di loket game, Ichigo menarim Toushiro untuk masuk ke salah satu ruangan dari tiga ruangan yang ada, tepatnya ruangan paling pojok, satu–satunya ruangan yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Setelah di dalam...

Sepasang iris emerald itu membulat saat mendapati dirinya sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan interior mewah yang mirip dengan ruangan karaoke, hanya saja ruangan ini lebih luas, terang benderang, dan juga ada sepasang alat pengukur suara.

.

"Ayo kita tanding nyanyi!" seru Ichigo. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Toushiro menatap senpainya dengan horror. Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Gugup.

.

"Kurosaki-senpai saya capek!" kata Toushiro dengan wajah datar. Mencari alasan supaya dirinya tidak harus bernyayi. Ichigo memandang cowok yang berstatus kohai plus ukenya –yang terakhir karena Ichigo menganggap Toushiro sebagai ukenya dengan seenak jidat– dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tentu saja dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Toushiro karena dirinya masih bisa melihat binar semangat dan kesenangan yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan datar sepasang iris emerald itu. Sedetik kemudian, tanpa ba bi bu be bo Ichigo menyodor kan sebuah mic ke arah Toushiro.

.

"Kalau menolak berarti kau kalah dari ku" oh, good job Ichigo! Dengan perkataan mu itu kau berhasil membuat Toushiro yang pada dasarnya benci di remehkan jadi ikut ke dalam pertarunya menyanyi dadakan mu.

.

"Apa taruhannya?" tanya Toushiro. Ichigo mengernyit. Berfikir. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih dia minta Toushiro jadi ukenya secara resmi kalau Toushiro kalah, tapi...bukan kah tidak akan baik jika kita memaksa perasaan seseorang? Jadi Ichigo pikir dia akan membuat Toushiro jatuh cinta padanya dulu baru memaksanya untuk menjadi uke seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Hohohohohoho...

.

Oi, oi, oi, ini masih dalam syuting! Jangan ngasih spoiler dong!

.

Teriak author dari pojokan, ingin menggeplak kepala duren salah satu pemainnya itu.

.

"Kalau aku menang panggil aku dengan nama kecil ku juga, dan kau harus jadi pelayan ku salama seminggu." Kata Ichigo

.

"Kalau aku menang Kurosaki-senpai tidak boleh mengganggu ku lagi" kata Toushiro datar. Ichigo mengernyit. Heran

.

"Hn? Aku tidak pernah mengganggumu" kata Ichigo membela diri.

.

"Saat Kurosaki-senpai merengek ke taman bermain bersama Rukia sekaligus menyambangi kamar asrama ku setiap hari itu sudah masuk dalam konteks mengganggu" jelas Toushiro dengan nada datarnya

.

Bagaikan di tusuk beribu pedang Hyourinmaru hati Ichigo perih mendengar kalimat Toushiro. Karena itu berarti Toushiro berkata 'jangan dekati aku lagi Kurosaki-senpai... keberadaan mu mengganggu' secara tak langsung pada Ichigo.

.

'Osh! Ichigo kau harus menang!' Ichigo menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati lalu mengambil mic yang bisa di pasang melingkar ke kepala dan memasangnya. Dia mengambil gitar akustik yang kebetulan disediakan di situ lalu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

.

"I was made the wrong way

.

Won't you do me the right way?

.

Where you gonna be tonight

.

'Cause I won't stay too long?"

.

Ichigo terus bernyanyi dan dia begitu terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara merdu lainnya bercampur dengan suara miliknya lalu dia tersenyum tulus sambil menatap pemuda dengan iris emerald yang sedang berkolaborasi dengannya itu.

.

"Maybe you're the light for me

.

When you talk to me it strikes me

.

Won't somebody help me

.

'Cause I don't feel too strong?

.

Was it something that I said, was it something that I did

.

Or the combination of both that did me end?

.

You know I'm hoping you'll sing along

.

Though it's not your favorite song

.

Don't wanna be the wind There's nothing left to say

.

You know that some of us spin again

.

And when you do you need a friend

.

Don't wanna be the wind There's nothing left for me

.

And I hate the thought of finally being erased

.

Baby that's the best of me"

.

Lagu itu diakiri dengan petikan gitar dari Ichigo. Lalu dia melihat pengukur suara yang sudah di setting agar merekam tingkat suara mereka dan dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat alat itu. Dia menang, dan itu artinya Hitsugaya Toushiro akan jadi pelayan pribadinya selama seminggu dan dia punya lebih banyak waktu supaya bisa meluluhkan hati cowok imut itu.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

Merapatkan jaket putihnya Ulquiorra terus berjalan cepat menuju gedung asrama dia tidak memperdulikan seorang pemuda dengan surai putih jabrik dan sepsang iris emas berlatar hitam yang dari tadi terus mengoceh sambil melangkah di belakangnya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak menggubris saat pemuda itu mengatakan tentang 'sakura ajaib' yang ada di belakang taman sekolah Senior High School-nya KSA. Dia hanya terus berusahan mempercepat langkahnya karena dia sangat sadar bahwa butir–butir salju mulai turun mebuat udara musim dingin ini semakin dingin. Agak menyesal karena tadi mengenakan jaket yang sedikit tipis dia masih berusaha membuat tubuhnya hangat dengan cara merapat kan jaketnya berkali–kali, yang tentu saja tak akan berhasil. Lalu?

.

.

.

PLUK

.

.

.

Sebuah rompi berwarna biru dengan tudung kepala itu dengan sukses membungkus tubuh mungil yang dimilikinya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Disana dia melihat pemuda dengan surai putih jabrik berdiri menatapnya dengan seringai lebar.

.

"Kau bisa sakit jika kedinginan, setidaknya rompi itu lebih tebal dari jaket milik mu my emotionless prince~~" kata Shiro mengerti arti tatapan Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya sih dia cuman nggak mau Ulquiorra kenapa–napa, dia yakin meskipun kaya gitu Ulquiorra itu masih 'belum tersentuh' dan dia mau kalau dia jadi orang pertama yang 'menyentuh' si emotionless prince. Ulquiorra menatap Shiro tajam, nggak suka di samain dengan cewek–cewek lebay yang kena salju dikit aja langsung menggigil.

.

"Ulquiorra-senpai!" sebuah suara menis yang kekanak – kanakan itu membuat Ulquiorra menoleh ke depan lagi.

.

Di sana. Di depannya. Dia melihat seorang gadis dengan surai hitam panjang dan sepasang iris hitam kelam yang sedang mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah, short pants dari bahan blue jeans, dan boots yang hanya menutupi sampai pergelangan kaki dengan warna merah, sedang melambai semangat ke arahnya. Berbalik lagi, Ulquiorra menatap Shiro lalu berbisik dengan lirih. Sehingga hanya dia, Shiro, kami-sama(tuhan), dan author yang tahu. Lalu dia kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju gadis itu dan menghilang di belokan yang mengarah ke gedung asrama bersama gadis itu.

.

Seringai di wajah Kurosaki Shiro bertambah lebar setelah Ulquiorra dan gadis itu menghilang. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Merasa mendapat sasaran yang benar–benar tepat dan empuk.

.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku akan berusaha mendapatkan mu. Karena kau telah membuat ku jatuh cinta sekaligus membuat ku merasa tertantang untuk mendapat kan mu my emotionless prince" bisik Shiro saat dia mengingat kalimat yang tadi di bisikkan oleh Ulquiorra padanya.

.

"_I'm not a nice person. Really you wanna try to catch my love?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Hufftt... Shiro emang nggak ada matinya!

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : Line Breaker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

.

"Ulquiorra-senpai, doushite?(kenapa?)" taya seorang gadis dengan surai panjang yang berwarna hitam kelam, senada dengan warna iris matanya.

.

"Lie(tidak)" jawab Ulquiorra singkat

.

"Hmmm...sou ka...(begitu...)" kata gadis itu sambil menatap Ulquiorra

.

"Sepertinya Shiro-senpai menyukai mu Ulquiorra-senpai" kata gadis itu lagi setelah beberapa waktu keheningan

.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus ku lakukan memangnya" balas Ulquiorra datar

.

"Terserah. Yang penting kau menepati janji mu pada ku Ulquiorra-senpai" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

"_Without you, I can't do anything._

_._

_I want to eat your cooking._

_._

_So when you get back home_

_._

_I'm gonna embrace you with a great big smile_

_._

_Without you, I can't take it anymore_

_._

_I want to hear your voice._

_._

_Just being able to see your smile_

_._

_Means everything in the world to me_

_._

_Simply being by my side_

_._

_You've always given me the courage_

_._

_I want to be with you forever_

_._

_I want to deliver these feelings to you_

_._

_On sunny days, or even on rainy days_

_._

_You were always by my side_

_._

_Whenever I close my eyes, I can see your brilliant smile_

_._

_Will these feelings reach you?_

_._

_I'm not so sure_

_._

_But please don't laugh and listen to me_

_._

_I'm going to put my feelings into this song_

_._

_I thank you with all my heart_

_._

_And deliver it to you with this song_

_._

_I'll never forget this feeling_

_._

_Dedicated to you_"

.

Dan mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam menuju ke gedung kamar asrama. Hanya suara musik dari headphone hitam yang sedang di kenakan gadis bersurai hitam itu lah yang mengiringi setiap langkah mereka. Sebenarnya bagai Ulquiorra sangat lucu saat melihat gadis bersurai hitam itu mendengar kan lagu soal perasaan seperti itu, karena dia tahu betul perasaan seperti yang ada di dalam lagu itu sangat memuakkan dan menjijikkan bagi gadis di sampingnya.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Falling Down : The End #dihajar readers#

Gati deh... jadi TBC (._.)V

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

.

Satu lagi chapter gaje dari ku~~

.

Yaaaaahhhhh liburan dah mau abis~~ masuk sekolah langsung penuh dengan PIB dan bimbingan belajar~ hiks...hiks...kenapa anak kelas 3 harus ulangan?! Kan susah~~ #gelundungan#

.

Lagian guru Pkn ku gaje banget! Masa' lagi liburan di kasih tugas kelompok mengenai wawan cara otonomi daerah? Kan anak–anak pada pergi semua~~

.

Osh! Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk ngetik chapter 4! #meditasi#

.

Setelah ngerjain paperwork yang menggunung tentunya~~ #balik ambil buku Pkn#

Semoga kalian suka sama ini fic #H2P#

.

Ummm... mind to **Reaview**?


	5. Penyamaran

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Falling Down**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, dll**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu(Masih dikittttt), ShiroUlqui**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Chapter 4 : Penyamaran

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

_._

_Kanchigai ga haji da_

_(Berbuat salah adalah dosa)_

_._

_Sunaosa wa itai_

_(Jujur itu menyakitkan)_

.

_Ii wa Warui_

_(Baik itu buruk)_

_._

_Warui wa ii..._

_(Buruk itu baik...)_

_._

_Kirei wa kitanai_

_(Bersih itu kotor)_

_._

_Kitanai wa kirei..._

_(Kotor itu bersih...)_

_._

_Ikiru wa shinuru_

_(Hidup itu mati)_

_._

_Shinuru wa...ikiru..._

_(Mati itu...hidup...)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

PROK...PROK...PROK...PROK...PROK...

.

Suara tepukan tangan menggema di rungan kelas berplang 1–1 itu. Sepasang iris hitam kelam anak yang berdiri di depan kelas memindai seluruh ruangan kelasnya.

.

"Bagus sekali puisi mu Hina-chan..." puji seorang perempuan dengan umur sekitar 20-an yang memiliki surai ungu dan kulit gelap eksotis. Guru sastra Jepang itu –yang bernama Yoruichi– tersenyum lembut.

.

"Apa inspirasi mu Hina-chan?" tanya Yoruichi pada muridnya yang berdiri di depan kelas –Kuroyuki Hina–.

.

.

.

Diam

.

.

.

Diam

.

.

.

Di– seringai miring terkembang.

.

.

.

Hina menggelengkan kepalanya kuat–kuat, merubah seirngai miringnya menjadi senyuman manis.

.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu sensei (guru)~~" kata Hina dengan nada sing a song. Lalu berjalan pelan ke arah bangkunya dan duduk.

.

"Pfftt...ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana ku...pffttt..." Hina berbisik pada angin musim dingin sambil berusaha keras menahan tawa.

.

"Hihihihihi...ikiru?(hidup?). Uhm. Sekarang aku hidup ditengah para manusia ini untuk menjalan kan rencana ku~~" bisik Hina lagi dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Sehingga hanya dirinya saja yang bisa mendengar.

.

.

.

Ha-ah. Susahnya punya OC Yandere...

.

Batin author sambil pundung di pojokan.

.

.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0Falling Down : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai putih dan sepsang emerald duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan keindahan sepasang emerald yang dimilikinya. Wajahnya tampak polos dan tenang, nafasnya naik–turun secara perlahan dan teratur. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kelopak–kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Membuat dirinya tampak lebih...cantik.

.

"Hentikan narasi lebay mu itu senpai(kakak kelas)" sebuah suara pelan dari belakang membuat pemuda bersurai orange dan beriris cinnamon yang sedang membacakan narasi cerita terlonjak kaget. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Melihat kearah seorang gadis yang berstatus kohai-nya(adik kelas), gadis yang memiliki surai hitam panjang dan sepsang iris kelam, gadis yang di temuinya beberapa hari yang lalu di ruang kepala sekolah dan OSIS.

.

"Hisashiburi senpai~~ (lama tak berjumpa kakak kelas)" sapa gadis itu dengan cengiran polosnya.

.

"Jika Hitsugaya-senpai tahu kalau kau mengatainya cantik dia akan membunuh mu dengan Daiguren Hyourinmaru lho~" gadis itu berkata lagi. Memberi suatu informasi dengan muka sok polos. Mendengarnya bulu kuduk Ichigo meremang. Hell! Dia tidak mau kena Hyourinmaru, apalagi dengan mode bankai!

.

"Bukan mengatai! Sebagai seme yang baik aku memujinya tahu!" hardik Ichigo. Narsis.

.

"BENARKAH?!" Gadis yang diidentifikasi sebagai Kuroyuki Hina itu berteriak sambil memegang pipi. Sok imut bercampur kaget. Melihat reaksi kohai-nya Ichigo cuman bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

Beberapa menit setelah keheningan melanda...

.

Gadis dengan marga Kuroyuki itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Merasa aneh dengan alur cerita fan fiksi yang sedang di lakoninya.

.

"Umm... matte(tunggu) memang di mana author yang bertugas baca narasi?" tanya Hina setelah tersadar apa yang aneh.

.

"Masih sibuk" Ichigo menjawab singkat. Tidak berniat berlama–lama dengan gadis pemeran antagonis di sampingnya.

.

"Ehm...ehm..." author berdeham sabil mengulurkan tangan. Berniat menggantikan Ichigo sebagai narator.

.

.

.

.

.

Dasar pada sinting semua!

.

Kata kameramen yang niat dijitak author dan pemain Faliing Down

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

.

Setelah Ichigo melempar naskah ke arah author dan para pemain siap di posisi semula...

.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai putih dan sepsang emerald duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan keindahan sepasang emerald yang dimilikinya. Wajahnya tampak polos dan tenang, nafasnya naik–turun secara perlahan dan teratur. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kelopak–kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Membuat dirinya tampak lebih...indah. Bagaikan lukisan seorang maestro legendaris.

.

.

.

DRAP

.

.

.

DRAP

.

.

.

DRAP

.

"Ng?" suara ribut–ribut orang berlari membuat Toushiro menggeliat sedikit.

.

.

.

DRAP

.

.

.

DRAP

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya-kun~~" sebuah suara bisikan mampir di pendengaran Toushiro. Diam. Toushiro tidak lah menunjukkan gerakan berarti.

.

"Hit-su-ga-ya-kun~~" lagi–lagi suara itu berbisik, kali ini dengan nada sing a song.

.

Merinding. Toushiro merasa tengkuknya seperti ditiup–tiup Yuki-onna. Karena firasat buruk yang sangat kental, perlahan Toushiro membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan sepsang iris emerald miliknya yang memikat. Dan?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sebagai author ingin sekali bilang begitu. Tapi, berhubung cerita ini harus lah mengalami konflik, jadi mari kita lanjutkan. #digeplak readers#

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang di tangkap sepsang iris emeraldnya adalah seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam dan sepsang iris violet. Rukia. Temannya dari kecil itu sedang memasang senyuman yang manis bagi orang lain dan mencurigakan bagi Toushiro.

.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Toushiro dengan sebelah alis yang naik. Dan saat dia melihat senyuman –seringaian– Rukia melebar, dia tahu bahwa seharusnya tadi dia tidak bertanya. Kini dia merasa tengkuknya seperti sedang ditiup–tiup oleh Yuki Onna

.

.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0Falling Down : Line Breaker!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

.

Di tempat lain...

.

"Kau serius Hina-san?" tanya sesosok berjubah pada gadis di sebelahnya. Kini mereka –Hina dan si sosok berjubah– sedang bertengger(?) di salah satu dahan tinggi di atas pohon sakura abadi yang sedang di jadikan tempat tidur oleh Toushiro di bawah sana.

.

"Hu-um." Hina mengangguk.

.

"Lagi pula... kau tahu? Author itu meminta foto–foto Hitsugaya–sepai mengenakan pakaian cewek lolita. Kau tahu? Dia kan penggemar cowok imut," kata Hina memberi informasi.

.

"Hontou? (benarkah?)" tanya sosok berjubah itu. lagi–lagi Hina mengangguk pasti.

.

"Semua karakter cowok yang di sukainya pasti cowok–cowok imut, cantik, moe, seperti Alibaba, Titus, Ja'far, dan Judal dari Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic, lalu Toushiro dari Bleach, Shiro dan Yata dari K, Lalu...emm...auch!" seru Hina yang kepalanya habis di geplak author.

.

"Jangan promosi!" seru author. Hina pun bersungut–sungut lalu menghilang bersama kacung(?) berjubahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Orihime, ayo kita lakukan~~" seruan itu begaikan lonceng kematian yang bergema di lorong pendengaran seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

.

"Ha'i~~" sambut suara lain dengan riang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye panjang sedang membawa hair dye melangkah mendekat ke arah Toushiro.

.

"Harap menikmati Hitsugaya-senpai~~" kata gadis itu sambil menunjukkan senyuman malaikat yang bagi Toushiro terlihat seperti senyuman death eater di film Harry Pot*er.

.

.

1 jam kemudian...

.

Rukia dan Orihime –gadis dengan rambut oranye panjang– tersenyum puas saat mendapati siluet seorang gadis yang mengenakan hot pants biru dari bahan jins, kemeja merah kotak–kotak, sepatu converse putih, dengan rambut putih sebahu yang bagian kanannya di kuncir sedikit hingga meninggalkan kesan tomboy tapi 'manis'.

.

"Akhirnya... kita bisa 'menjinakkan' rambut putih mu yang melawan hukum gravitasi itu senpai." kata Orihime dengan efek bling–bling yang tiba–tiba muncul di wajahnya. Rukia menepuk kedua bahu Orihime, menatap gadis itu dengan tajam dan penuh makna.

.

"Kau memang kohai(adik kelas) yang baik Hime-chan~~" kata Rukia sambil menangis terharu a la cewek di manga cantik.

.

"Dan kau!" seru Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah Toushiro dengan semangat masa muda (Ini kenapa jadi mirip Rock Lee -_-"), sedang yang di tunjuk a.k.a Hitsugaya Toushiro cuman menampak kan wajah datar a la triplek kelindes truk tronton. Tiba–tiba Rukia berlari ke arah Toushiro dengan background pink dan bunga–bunga mawar.

.

"Hit-su-ga-ya-kun~~" seru Rukia dengan efek slow motion yang kelewat dramatis nan melankolis.

.

"Kau teman yang baik~~ Arigatooo... hontou ni arigato...(terima kasih...terima kasih banyak...)" seru Rukia lagi kali ini sambil peluk–peluk Toushiro. Orihime mengeluarkan handphone fitur flip dengan warna oranye miliknya, lalu?

.

.

JEPRET

.

.

Terdengar lah suara yang menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengambil foto. Hitsugaya menoleh ke Orihime dan memberinya tatapan mematikan atau kerennya death glare

.

"A-ano...senpai...go-gomen... (i-itu...kakak kelas...ma-ma'af...) habisnya...senpai imut sekali sih, aku jadi tidak tahan..." kata Orihime sambil menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada, berlagak malu–malu.

.

"Ahahahahaha...tidak apa kok. Peran mu sebagai kohai yang manis berhasil Hime-chan~~ ahahahahaha..." kata Rukia tiba–tiba sambil tertawa nista.

.

"Ano...Rukia-senpai...apa kamu berancana pergi dengan Renji-senpai?" tanya Orihime hati–hati.

.

"Hu-um. Bagaimana pun Renji itu pacarku dan Kuchiki Hisana itu okaasan ku, jadi meskipun kaa-san sudah tidak ada di dunia ini mereka tetap harus bertemu bukan? Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya Renji menemani ku ke makam kaa-san kok. Dia bilang rapat klub basket bisa digantikan oleh Shiro-kun." jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Orihime mengernyit bingung.

.

"Shiro-kun?" tanyanya bingung

.

"Hu-um. Kakaknya Ichigo. Dia sudah kuliah tahun ke–2, dan pertama kali gabung klub basket langsung di tinjuk sebagai pelatih tim SMA Karakura Soul Academy." jelas Rukia lagi. Orihime mengangguk, menandakan bahwa dia mengerti.

.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Rukia melihat ke arah Toushiro yang kini sudah bertansformasi menjadi cewek jadi–jadian yang manis, imut, cantik, caem, dan kalem.

.

"Tolong gantikan aku di rapat OSIS sebagai perwakilan dari kepala asrama cewek ya?" rengek Rukia sambil memasang puppy eyes no jutsu. Toushiro menghela nafas.

.

"Hn. Baik lah" kata Toushiro.

.

"Demo senpai (tapi senpai), kamu harus menghilangkan sifat dingin mu sementara dan bersikap manis supaya nggak ketahuan kalau kamu itu cowok" kata Orihime memberi informasi.

.

"Memang siapa pemimpin rapatnya?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada suara datar seperti basanya

.

"Ichigo-senpai akan jadi pemimpin rapat, sedang kan yang mengambil absensi adalah wakil OSIS yaitu Ulquiorra-kun" jelas Orihime. Toushiro mengernyit mendengar bagaimana kohainya itu memanggil sang wakil OSIS SMA Karakura Soul Academy. Seakan mengerti kebingungan senpainya, wajah Orihime memerah dan dia menjadi gelagapan.

.

"A-ano...a-ano...(i-itu...i-itu...) Ulquiorra-kun itu... teman ku dari kecil... jadinya aku terbiasa memanggilnya dengan suffix –kun meskipun dia lebih tua dari aku" kata Orihime menjelaskan.

.

"Hoooo..." tanggap Toushiro dan Rukia dengan pandangan menyelidik dan satu tangan di topang di dagu, meniru gaya para deketif jika sedang berfikir. Orihime semakin memerah dan gelagapan.

.

"A-ano...(i-itu)..." bingung apa yang mau dikatakan akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam. Toushiro menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

.

"Baik lah aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk penyamaran ini..." kata Toushiro lalu berlalu pergi menuju ke ruang rapat meninggal kan dua orang gadis yang sedang melambai ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

16:00, Ruang rapat.

.

Seorang cowok dengan rambut emo, sepasang iris emerald dan muka datar berjalan memasuki ruang rapat, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah papan coklat dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang sepertinya kertas absensi. Suara ketukan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai berhenti begitu pemuda itu berhenti di depan papan berwarna putih. Kedua iris emeraldnya memandang ke sekeliling memindai bentuk ruang rapat yang kursi dan mejanya di susun naik, layaknya bangku kuliah.

.

"Baik lah, sekarang kita absen dulu" kata Ulquiorra lalu melirik papan yang dibawanya.

.

"Kurosaki" kata Ulquiorra

.

"Kurosaki yang mana?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan kulit albino yang duduk paling pojok

.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

.

"Hadir"

.

"Abarai"

.

"Dia digatikan oleh ku Mr. Wakil OSIS" kata Shiro dengan nada menyindir. Ulquiorra mengalihkan perhatiannya pada papan di yang dia pegang lalu mengganti nama Abarai Renji dengan Kurosaki Shiro, sementara Shiro yang dicuekin hanya bisa mendengus.

.

Ulquiorra pun mulai melanjutkan mengabsen satu-persatu nama para peserta rapat OSIS. Sedangkan para peserta OSIS hanya sibuk mengacungkan tangan, memberitahu kehadiran mereka pada pengabsen. Hal ini terus terjadi sampai tiba saatnya giliran nama gadis Kuchiki pun terpanggil.

.

"Kuchiki" Ulquiorra memanggil nama marga Rukia.

.

"KUCHIKI?" seru Ulquiorra, berharap jika salah satu di antara peserta rapat ada yang memiliki nama Kuchiki Rukia.

.

"Yuuuhuuu~ Kuchiki Rukia, ada nggak?" tanya si pengabsen a.k.a Ulquiorra mulai kelihatan gilanya.

.

"Ah, tidak ada!" jawabnya pada diri sendiri, ketika tidak ada yang mengaku memiliki nama Kuchiki Rukia.

.

Lalu?

.

BRAK

.

Suara bantingan pintu yang menjeblak terdengar, semua pasang mata menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan seorang gadis yang tomboy–manis berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas terengah. Ulquiorra menatap gadis itu datar.

.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan suara datarnya.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Cewek tersebut berjalan menghampiri Ulquiorra yang masih setia berdiri dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

.

Cewek tadi memasang senyuman paling lebar dan manis yang dimilikinya, dia bergaya sambil memutar-mutar bagian bawah rambutnya—genit. Tatapan tajam yang dimiliki cewek itu berubah menjadi tatapan a la cewek-cewek centil, dengan mulut dimonyong-monyongkan agar terlihat lebih sekseeeh (sexy).

.

TAP...

.

TAP...

.

TAP...

.

Sambil meliukan bokongnya yang rata, cewek tomboy–manis yang ternyata Hitsugaya Toushiro itu berjalan ke depan. Sehingga, seluruh pria di dalam ruangan tersebut akan bersiul–siul. Gila. Dalam hati Toushiro merutuk, mengumpat, dan mengutuki Rukia dan Orihime yang telah mendandaninya sedemikian rupa dan memaksanya bersikap manis dan so girly. Dia bersumpah keluar dari ruang rapat ini maka dia akan menghajar para cowok yang berani mensiulinya tadi. Seringai tipis Toushiro mengembang begitu memikir kan rencana yang menurutnya briliat itu, hanya saja seringainya terlalu tipis sehingga tidak merusak kesan cewek tomboy–manis miliknya.

.

Ah~

.

Listen boy~

.

My first love story~

.

UWOOO AUUUU! YEAAAHH!

.

My angel and my girls~

.

My sunshine~

.

Ah~ Ah~ Ah~

.

Let's Go!

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu SNSD yang berjudul Gee di dalam hati setiap pria yang melihat Toushiro. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi jantung mereka terus berkata jika di depan mereka bukanlah 'ice price' tempramental bermuka dingin yang sekali tinju tembok saja bisa retak.

.

Dengan sinting, Toushiro duduk di atas meja—depan Ulquiorra—dengan kaki kanan bertopang pada kaki kiri. Genit. Ia mengambil kertas yang dipegang pengabsen tersebut. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi, Toushiro mengambil pena yang terdapat di dalam saku bajunya sambil membaca deretan nama yang terdapat di dalam kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

.

"Namamu?" tanya Ulquiorra, sekali lagi.

.

Touhiro berhenti membaca deretan nama di dalam kertas tersebut. Ia memandang 'cowok cantik' di depannya dengan senyuman a la wanita. Tidak iblis. Tidak jahat. Hanya senyuman genit, dan ramah, layaknya cewek-cewek polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, selain bermain dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

.

Pandang.

.

Pandang.

.

Pan—

.

"Neng Toushi~" jawab Toushiro santai. Sehingga, membuat seluruh peserta rapat yang tadinya bersiul–siul nyaris ayan di tempat.

.

Tidak ada nama yang lebih keren apa?

.

Batin para peserta rapat. Miris karena ide Author yang begitu basi dalam memberi nama untuk salah satu tokoh utama di ceritanya.

.

"Apa kepentingan mu disini?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin. Tidak terpengaruh dengan gaya Toushiro.

.

"Menggantikan Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki-san bilang dia ada keperluan di suatu tempat jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Ma'af aku terlambat, gedung kamar asrama dan ruang rapat ini terlalu jauh" kata Toushiro panjang lebar. Ulquiorra mengangguk.

.

"Hmm... kalau Abarai di gantikan oleh Kurosaki aku tidak heran, karena Kurosaki adalah pelatih klub basket di tempat Abarai jadi itu tidak masalah. Sedang kan kau? siapa kau dalam klub drama?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan pandangan tajam pada Toushiro. Secepat halilintar Toushiro memutar otak-nya.

.

"Uhm. Aku bukan bagian dari klub drama. Tapi, senpai tahu? Kuchiki-san bilang semua anggotanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing–masing. Jadi, aku sebagai teman sekelasnya ingin membantu" kata Toushiro dengan lirih. Berusaha membuat suara manis.

.

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Toushiro. Dia memiring kan kepalanya sedikit, menaruh jari telunjuk kanan di bawah bibir mungilnya sambil mengerjap–ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Bersikap imut.

.

Sehingga...

.

.

.

.

CROOOOOOOTTT

.

.

Para cowok di sana –kecuali Ulquiorra– mimisan akut, membuat ruang rapat banjir darah.

.

"Ha-ah. Duduk lah disana." kata Ulquiorra, menunjuk sebuah bangku paling belakang, tempat duduk perwakilan klub drama. Toushiro mengangguk kecil. Turun dari meja dia melangkah ke tempat duduk yang di tunjuk Ulquiorra.

.

Setelah Toushiro di tempatnya...

.

"Baik lah, mari kita mulai rapat-nya. Umm... rapat kali ini akan membahas tentang permintaan dana untuk klub basket dan festival tahun baru Karakura Soul Academy," Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Mengalihkan kedua iris emeraldnya dari kertas absensi, dia melirik Ichigo.

.

"Kaichou. Silahkan di mulai" kata Ulquiorra, lalu melangkah ke tempat duduk paling depan setelah melihat Ichigo berdiri.

.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita membahas tentang festival lebih dulu" kata Ichigo sambil mencoret–coret white board dengan spidol hitam.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya anak kelas 1-3 SMA akan mempersiap kan festivalnya, kita bisa mengundang anak SMP sampai universitas KSA. Mhm... apa ada yang ditanyakan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap wajah–wajah peserta rapat. Sebuah tangan berkulit albino terangkat.

.

"Kenapa kita tidak membuat festival bersama? Kau tahu otouto, jadi anak SMP mau pun unversitas ikut menyumbang tenaga," kata Shiro dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

.

"Tidak bisa Shiro-kun. 'Anak unversitas dilarang membantu kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan festival karena bisa mengganggu belajar dalam mendapat kan IP yang tinggi.' Kalau kau sudah membaca buku tata tertib KSA kau pasti bisa menemukan kalimat itu di bagian peraturan yang dibuat langsung oleh KepSek" kata Ulquiorra datar

.

"Kalau untuk anak SMP... hanya kelas 3 SMP saja yang boleh membantu. Yang lain masih tidak boleh, karena mereka masih kecil," kata Ichigo. Nggak masuk akal alasannya.

.

"Apa ada yang bertanya lagi?" tanya Ichigo.

.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa lanjut ke topik berikutnya." kata Ichigo lagi begitu dirinya tidak menemukan ada seorang pun yang ingin bertanya

.

"Boleh kah aku pergi sekarang senpai?" sebuah suara terdengar dari bangku paling belakang. Ichigo menatap cewek jadi–jadian yang duduk paling belakang, cewek yang mengaku bahwa namanya adalah 'Neng Toushi'. Sungguh Ichigo sangat kagum pada orang yang telah mendandani Toushiro sehingga dia sangat sempurna untuk ukuran cewek manis.

.

"Kau mau kemana Toushi-chan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sing a song. Ingin menggoda gebetannya #ceilah~~#

.

Empat kedutan siku–siku muncul di dahi Toushiro.

.

'Sabar...sabar...sabar...ayo bersikap manis...' kata Toushiro dalam hati. Menenangkan diri sendiri supaya tidak menonjok muka Ichigo yang seenaknya memanggil dengan suffix –chan.

.

Melepaskan senyuman manis tiga milliar won miliknya Toushiro berkata lirih dengan muka yang blushing dibuat–buat a.k.a sok malu–malu kucing

.

"A-ano...e-eto...Kuchiki-san tadi bilang...aku hanya p-perlu mengikuti ra-rapat festival saja...jadi...jadi..." Toushiro memutus perkataannya, dia memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada dengan kepala yang sedikit di tunduk kan. Sok gugup dan malu, sehingga semua yang ada di sana –kecuali Ulquiorra– membatin bersamaan.

.

'Kyaaaaaaa~~~ Kawaii~~(imutnya)'

.

Ckckck. Repotnya jadi cowok manis!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0Falling Down : TBC

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0Sayang dibuang : Edisi Video Nista

Mulai~~

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

.

Break syuting Falling Down(Chapter 4)...

.

Kamar asrama 485...

.

"Bosan~" seorang pemuda dengan surai orange jabrik gelundungan diatas kasur king size sambil membawa kertas naskah yang digulung ditangannya.

.

"AH! Ini diganti seperti ini saja Shiro-kun, lalu yang ini begini, ntar kamu berdiri di sana dan melakukan ini, bla...bla...bla..." mengacuhkan si surai orange, gadis dengan rambut ikal hitam panjang dan beriris coklat caramel terus menunjuk naskah sambil mengoceh dengan cowok bersurai putih di sampingnya yang mendengarkan dengan intens.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

"Yak! Apa kau sudah mengerti Shiro-kun?" tanya gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah author a.k.a Kinana

.

"Aku akan berlatih Kina-chan~" jawab si pemuda surai putih a.k.a Shiro. Kinana berdiri lalu menatap Ichigo yang sudah terkapar di ranjang king size karena keboosanan dengan tatapan miris.

.

"Sebagai aniki yang baik hibur lah dia Shiro-kun" kata Kinana dengan muka prihatin nan nggak nyambung.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaa~" gadis itu berkata lagi lalu melangkah keluar kamar asrama dengan nomor 485 itu. Shiro memandang 'otouto tersayangnya' lalu sebuah ide jahil melintas di otak windows 8 miliknya. Seringai miliknya semakin terkembang saat kembali memikirkan ide nistanya.

.

"Otouto~" Shiro memanggil Ichigo dengan nada sing a song. Sukses membuat Ichigo merinding karena merasakan adanya hawa nista mendadak. Ichigo menoleh, menatap anikinya dengan tatapan datar, Shiro berjalan ke sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam miliknya yang tergolek manis di ranjang king size bagian miliknya. Kalian heran kenapa Shiro tidak di kamar asrama yang lain? Uhm... dengan alasan mempererat tali persaudaraan Byakuya a.k.a pemilik KSA dengan entengnya mengatakan 'kalian tidur sekasur saja, atau salah satu menggunakan futon. Kamar KSA pada penuh' alasan yang nggak nyambung dan sukses bikin Ichigo pengen nabok tuh orang. Hello~~ secara dia Head Boy di asrama ini! So, dia tahu kalau banyak banget kamar kosong di asrama ini, cuman si Byakuya aja tuh yang nggak mau ngasih kunci kamar!

.

Back to story...

.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan aktivitas grepe–grepe pada tas ransel hitamnya, Shiro mengeluarkan sekotak besar yang isinya berkeping–keping CD tanpa cover. Uhm... sangat mencurigakan readers!

.

Dengan gaya santai dan Like a boss-nya Shiro berjalan ke arah Ichigo setelah memilih sebuah keping CD tanpa cover, setelah berdiri di pinggir ranjang tempat gelundungan adiknya, dia melempar CD itu yang dengan sukses ditangkap oleh Ichigo. Ichigo mengamati keping CD itu dengan seksama, lalu menatap anikinya dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan tatapan bingung seolah berkata barang–apaan–nih?–apa–isinya–beracun?. Shiro nyengir jahil lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, di depan pintu dia berhenti sejenak,

.

"Liat deh isinya! Nggak bakal ngebosenin!" seru Shiro lalu mendorong pintu asrama setelah menggesekkan kartu berwarna emas pada bagian kunci pintu dan berjalan keluar.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

Setelah Shiro meninggalkan kamar asrama 485...

.

Ichigo menatap keping CD itu dengan pandangan menyelidik, dia menimbang–nimbang apa kah akan melihat isi CD mencurigakan itu atau tidak. Karena kebimbangannya akhirnya muncul lah dua sosok sakral dalam hidup Ichigo di dalam batin Ichigo, yaitu malaikat yang menyerupai pujaan hatinya a.k.a Toushiro dan iblis yang menyerupai kakaknya a.k.a Shiro.

.

Malaikat : Udah nonton aja Ichi! Biar ngilangin kebosenan lo!

.

Iblis : Jangan Ichi! Buang aja tuh CD mencurigakan! Lebih baik berbuat hal lain, contohnya ngapelin Toushiro.

.

Malaikat : Tonton aja Ichi! Jangan apelin Toushio, kan kamu tahu kalau dia lagi sibuk hafal naskah, yang ada pas kamu datenga ntar dianya jadi nggak bisa konsen! Mending liat isinya tuh CD! Kamu juga penasaran kan? Lagi pula kalau CD-nya dibuang ntar Shiro sakit hati lagi, kamu nggak mau kan aniki mu sedih?

.

Iblis : Cih! Biarin! Buang aja Ichi! Lagian Shiro juga ngeselin kan? Pasti tu CD isinya kejadian memalukan lo deh!

.

Intinya : tidak terdeteksi mana yang malaikat dan mana yang iblis di dalam batin Ichigo!

.

'Ok! Sudah kuputas kan! Akan kulihat. Kalau ada apa–apa ini salah mu Toushiro' Ichigo yang mengikuti saran malaikat berwujud Toushiro mulai mengkambing hitam kan Toushiro jika terjadi apa–apa pada dirinya. Ichigo menyalakan laptop miliknya, memasukkan keping CD itu kedalam pemutar CD lalu menekan tombol play pada MPC miliknya.

.

Background warna hitam muncul di layar laptop itu, lalu dua sosok laki–laki yang sedang bertengkar dan tiba–tiba saja sosok laki–laki beraura seme yang menciumi sosok laki–laki beraura uke dengan ganas. Dan? Video itu terus berlanjut dengan memutarkan adegan rate M yang tidak dimengerti oleh author dan Ichigo.

.

40 menit kemudian...

.

Setelah video selesai dan layar laptop kembali hitam...

.

Ichigo yang notabene tidak pernah menonton blue film atau video yadong (po**o) pun hanya bisa melongo di depan laptopnya dengan muka cengo. Lalu?

.

"I-ini..." Ichigo berkata terbata, syok dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

.

1...

.

2...

.

3...

.

"KEREN BANGET!" lanjutnya, berteriak layaknya orang gila. Ichigo yang sebelumnya nggak pernah liat blue film pun merasa kalau video itu sangat 'awesome'. Lalu dia pun memegang mouse dan menggerakkan mouse itu, mengarahkan cursor pada tombol 'Play'. Berniat menonton ulang.

.

Ha-ah. Kamu telah berhasil menistai otak suci adik mu Sihiro-kun...

.

Selamat deh!

.

Ucap asisten author a.k.a Yu-chan. Nggak jelas seneng atau sedih dengan hilangnya kesucian otak Ichigo.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0Sayang dibuang : Edisi Video Nista

Selesai~~

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

.

Hisashiburi minna~~ ada yang kangen pada ku? #pasang pose narsis tingkat dewa #ditimpukin readers pake tomat #ngumpet di dalam lemari

.

Yang pernah baca 'Wow, Because You are Naughty, Naughty' by I don't care abot Taz pasti familiar deh sama adegan Toushiro yang jalan ke ruang rapat! Aku akui dengan bangga, adegan itu memang ngambil punya kak Taz! Kak Taz~~ ayo apdet fict yang ini~~ #nyodorin naskah 'Wow, Because You are Naughty, Naughty'

.

Kyaaaaaaa~~ aku suka versi devil!Naruto dan Sasuke yang punya banyak profesi dan bisa disekitar keluarga Namikaze di fict itu~~ aku penggemar berat mu kak~~ #histeris gaje

.

Uhm... ini juga buat kado fict diri ku sendiri yang ultah besok, tanggal 02 februari gitu~~

.

Daripada aku cuap–cuap gaje mulu Read an Reaview ya~~


End file.
